Diner Revelations
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: Spoilers to episode 9x14. While talking to Shannon and Kelly in the diner, Gibbs learns of a secret Shannon had kept from him. Now that it is revealed, Gibbs' life is turned upside down.
1. Four In The Picture

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…**

**Author's Note- I was inspired last night by the 200****th**** episode to write this. I know this plot has been done a lot (Of course you don't know what the plot is yet but trust me) but once again I felt the need to put my own spin on it. For as far as I can tell it hasn't been done this way yet but if I'm wrong, I apologize. Spoilers for episode 9x14: 'Life Before His Eyes'. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Four in the Picture.**

He had to admit that it felt good to be with his girls again but like he told Mike earlier, he wasn't done with his life yet. For now though, he was content with just sitting there with them. He peered over his shoulder to see what his little girl was drawing. The picture showed a woman with long red hair, a little girl with strawberry blond hair, a man with dark brown hair and another boy with the same strawberry blond hair as the little girl. Gibbs' brow furrowed at the picture. "Who's the other boy, Sweetheart?"

Kelly looked from her father to the picture and then to her mother. She forgot that the boy was her and her mother's secret. She shot her mother a sorrowful look but it soon turned into one of hopefulness when it seemed as though her mother was finally going to be able to tell him. Maybe it would make him happy again.

Shannon sighed and took a few seconds to collect her thoughts. As the look on his wife's face changed, Gibbs started to worry that something was wrong. Finally the redhead spoke, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to be mad at me."

"What didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked, starting to get really nervous. It wasn't a bad nervous though, it was more like the nervous he felt when he proposed to her and the night Kelly was born.

"You have a son, Jethro." She said; glad to finally get it off her chest.

Gibbs froze. He couldn't believe what she had said. It couldn't be possible. Not unless… "You were pregnant when…when…"

Shannon knew where he was going but he didn't want to say it. "No before that. Before Kelly. It happened that night on the train. I was so scared and I didn't know what was going to happen with us when you got back."

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, leaning forward and grabbing her hand.

"I had a baby. A little buy. I didn't think I could do it alone so I gave him up for adoption." Tears started to fall down her face as she told him. It was still hard for her to think about, never mind talk.

Gibbs' heart began to race. He had a son somewhere out in the world. He was determined to find him when he was out of this 'dream world' like place. "What's his name?"

"Remember the conversation we had that night about your name and how you wished it was something more normal?" she asked him.

"Yes." He answered. When he was young, he despised the name his parents gave him but as he grew older he found that the name suited him.

"You said that you wished it were something like Mark, or Christopher, or Tim." She continued. "I always liked the name Timothy and you said you liked it too, so that's what I chose. I named him Timothy Jethro Gibbs." She explained.

Gibbs gut churned a little. "Who adopted him?"

"They seemed like a nice couple. He was on his way to being a Navy Admiral and she was a school teacher." She told him. She knew that he was starting to put the pieces together.

"What were their names, Shannon?" he asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"Robert and Linda McGee." She admitted.

"So you're telling me-"he began but she cut him off.

"That Tim McGee is your son, our son? Yes." She said.

As she said it, the diner door opened and Kelly jumped over him and raced to the new occupant. "Tim!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms.

Tim for his part didn't even seem to be fazed by the young girl. He lifted her into his arms and spun her around like they had known each other their entire lives. "Hey, kiddo." He said smiling.

"I'm so happy to see you." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Me to, Kells, me to." He said as he wrapped her in a tight hug. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at the couple watching them. He put down Kelly and grabbed her hand as they walked towards them. "Hey, mom." He said, leaning over and kissing Shannon's cheek.

Shannon smiled up at her son; it felt really good to hear him call her that. Tim then turned to Gibbs, "Hey, Boss." He said to the older man like he did every morning and not like the man was his father. He then turned back to Kelly, "Come on, kid. Let's go meet some friends."

Gibbs watched as his kids walked over to the booth where Tony, Ziva and Abby sat, and then turned back to his wife. "So you're telling me that I had a son out there and have been working with him for almost nine years?" Gibbs said, unbelieving.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to. Every time I watched you and Kelly, I wished I had never given him up but I couldn't go back on my decision." Shannon said tears starting to pour again.

Gibbs quickly joined her on the other side of the booth and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, I forgive you." He whispered as he rocked her.

Gibbs still didn't know what he was going to do about his and Tim's situation but he did know that a familiar warmness that he hadn't felt in years made its way throughout his body as he watched Tim and Kelly talk. He also felt proud. Proud that he was Tim's father. He had always been proud of Tim, seeing as though he went from the greenest agent he had seen to one of the best agents he had ever worked with.

Now that he knew, the toughest part was yet to come. Telling Tim and getting through the initial shock and awkwardness, was definitely going to be hard. It's a good thing Marine's never backed down from a challenge.

**TBS…**

**Author's Note- See I told you this story line has been done a lot. I just hope you like the different perspective. Please Read and Review.**


	2. More Here

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…**

**Author's Note- I was happy to see all the positive responses for this story. I wasn't sure you guys would like it. Anyways, I'm still debating on how long I want this to be. There are a thousand different ways I could go about this and I haven't picked which one yet. Usually I know where I want a story to go before I start writing it but I just had to get this one down before I lost it. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 2: More Here**

When he had told Tony and Ziva earlier that day that he hadn't taken Director Vance's job offer because he felt as though he had more to do in DC then he did in Japan, he hadn't been lying. He had to admit, he wasn't that surprised to find out that Tony, Ziva and the rest of the team had found out about his promotion. In some cases, his friends were able to read him like an open book, just like they did now. He had gotten used to it over the years.

But there were some things that Tim McGee had been able to hide from them. For the past few months he had been carrying around a secret that not a single one of them were even close to figuring out. Even Gibbs and that was saying something.

After the case his grandmother was involved with, he had gone home to his parents' house for the first time in seven years. It turned out that the only thing that he was missing out on by not talking to them was the fact that he was adopted. That was it, just like that. He left that night and is never going back, no matter how much Sarah begged and pleaded.

Now here he was, months later and he still hadn't talked to anybody about it. Not even to Abby, who had also recently found that she was also adopted. And Gibbs said there was no such thing as coincidences. The only thing different with their situations was the fact that her adopted parents loved her. His 'parents' just seemed to be disappointed with him always. This meant he had two sets of parents that didn't want him.

He conceded that there could have been other reasons that his real parents had given him up but at this point he didn't want to be hopeful either that he would find them and they would welcome him back into their lives with open arms. He did want to at least find out who they were though. Of course he left the elder McGee house in such a rush that he forgot to ask for names.

Tim heaved a sigh and began to collect his things to go home. He was the last one left in the darkened bullpen, at least that he knew of. He hadn't seen Gibbs in about an hour but he was sure the older man was lurking around the building somewhere. Sure enough, as he was packing up the senior agent appeared. "You okay, Tim?" he asked.

Gibbs had been acting weird around him since they went to meet him at the hospital. He even had caught the man staring at him a couple of times. He didn't say anything of course. Tim also noticed that he had only called him by his first name. While he had started using it more often in recent years but now it was like he refused to say his last name. Something Tim had actually been grateful for because right now, he hated it. "Yeah, Boss. Just a lot on my mind." He responded.

"You regretting turning down that job?" Gibbs asked, silently hoping that the kid wasn't.

Tim did a double take. "What? No of course not, Boss. It's like I said earlier, I have more for me here." He told him with a large amount of certainty in his voice. Sure the promotion would have been good for his career but he couldn't leave everyone he cared about behind.

"Then what is it?" Gibbs said, not giving up until Tim told him what was on his mind.

Tim hesitated. He wasn't sure if this was something he should talk to his boss about. Then again, he was going to have to tell somebody eventually. He couldn't take keeping it to himself any longer. "I talked to my dad a right after that whole thing with Penny." He started off.

Gibbs inwardly cringed and had to force himself not to point out that he was currently talking to his father. "And?" he questioned.

"It was the first time we had spoken in seven years." Tim admitted.

Gibbs' brow furrowed. He didn't know that his youngest agent hadn't spoken to his 'parents' in so long. Still he acted as if it was common knowledge. "What did he say?"

"He said that we had to talk about some things, so I went to their house the next weekend and we talked." Tim continued.

The senior agent had a feeling where the younger man was going. Maybe, Tim knew he had been adopted. The only question was: Did he know Gibbs was his father? Then Tim continued. "They told me I was adopted." He said quietly.

Gibbs sucked in a breath. From all appearances the younger man didn't know who his real parents were yet but knowing Tim, it wouldn't take long for him to find out. He just had to find the courage first. "Did you find out who your parents really are then?" he asked.

Tim shook his head. "Not yet, I'm still waiting for the adoption agency to get back to me." As if on cue, the phone rang. Tim froze. There would be nobody else who would call him now. He looked up at his boss, his eyes silently begging for help.

"Put it on speaker." The man said; his nerves wracking despite outside appearances.

Tim eyed him gratefully and answered the phone. "Special Agent McGee." He said as calm as possible.

"Hello Agent McGee, this is Nancy Myers from the adoption agency. I'm sorry to be calling so late at night but we just found the papers you were looking for." The woman said.

"It's okay. What did they say?" he asked as his heart started to race faster.

"There is no record of a father but the name we have for the mother is Shannon Fielding." The woman said.

Tim's brow furrowed. He felt he should know that name somewhere. "Thank you, Ms. Myers." He said.

"No problem, Agent McGee. I will send a copy of the birth certificate to you tomorrow. Have a good night." The woman said politely.

"You too. Goodbye." He said as he hung up the phone. He hung his head to collect his thoughts. That's when it hit him. He knew who Shannon Fielding was. He slowly rose is head and looked into his boss's suddenly almost warm blue eyes. "Boss?"

**TBC….**

**Author's Note- Hehe cliff hanger…**


	3. Proud To Be Your Father

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…**

**Author's Note- Here's the next chapter. I finally decided where I want to go with this story. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but it won't be too long. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. It means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Proud To Be Your Father**

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, after Tim had been quiet for what seemed to him like an hour.

Tim blinked at the older man, trying to register the comment. He really didn't know how he felt. For a writer he was having a very hard time trying to find a way to put his emotions into words. It was somewhere along the lines of confusion, shock, sadness, anger and a little bit of hope. "I'm not really sure." Tim finally spoke. "I mean I did just find out that a couple months ago that I was adopted. Then I finally find enough courage to find out who my real parents were, only to find out that my boss's deceased wife is my mother."

His comment had struck Gibbs as odd. Had he not thought that Gibbs was his father? "Tim-"

Tim cut him off. "Does that make you my step-father, or something?" he questioned.

That answered his question. He didn't actually think the older man was his father. "No, Tim. It would make me your father." He said quietly.

Tim froze. His mind went in a million different directions with the quiet statement but it was still hard to except as the truth. "But…but you were in the Marines when I was born." Tim rationalized.

"I met her before I started basic training, Tim" Gibbs told him.

_Okay. _Tim thought. _Maybe he could be my father. Oh God! Gibbs is my father! _Tim didn't trust himself to be around the man while the plethora of emotions started to win the battle to take over. He quickly grabbed his backpack and started to leave. "I…um…I just gotta…I can't…I'm sorry…I gotta go." He stammered as he started towards the elevator.

Gibbs started after him and calling him. "Tim, wait."

Tim turned back towards the older man when he reached the elevator door. "I can't, Boss. I just gotta be alone right now." With that the elevator dinged with arrival and he stepped in.

Gibbs put his arm in just as the doors were closing. "My door is open, Tim. Always. Remember that." Gibbs told him before pulling his arm back out.

Before Tim could say anything, he was gone. Gibbs ran his hands through his hair. That had gone worse than he had expected. He'd hoped Tim would at least talk to him a little. Now he just had to hope the young man didn't do anything stupid. He normally wouldn't think Tim would but if he was anything like his father, anything was possible.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Tim had been driving around for two hours now. He didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to talk to. Normally he'd go to Tony's but he didn't know how he would be able to explain it to his friend when he couldn't even explain it to himself yet.

The ironic thing about the whole situation was the fact that he couldn't even start to count the number of times that he had wished that Gibbs was his father. While Gibbs was a closed off man and a firm believer of tough love, he had been a lot better at showing that he cared about his agents then the man Tim thought was his father ever was with his son. It was still hard to wrap around his head around though.

He should have been happy about this but his mind couldn't help but be filled with questions. Why had they given him up? How come they kept one child but given up the other? Why wasn't Gibbs listed as his father? Had he known the whole time they had known each other that Tim was his son? Was he ashamed of the fact?

Tim suddenly become very angry and wanted answers. He turned his car around and started to head towards Gibbs' house.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Gibbs sat in his basement staring at the toy chest that he had been working on for Amira's birthday. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't focus on working on it. So instead he just sat and thought. He was very worried about Tim. He wanted to go find him but he knew that it was best to let him cool down first.

Just the he heard the front door open and then slam shut. It was quickly followed by heavy, angry footsteps coming down the stairs. Gibbs looked up and came face to face with a very angry Tim. Before he could say anything, Tim did. "Why?" the voice was filled with anger.

"Why, what?" Gibbs asked, confused as to what he meant.

"Why did you give me up? Why didn't you tell me? Why wasn't I good enough? Why am I never good enough?" By the last question, his anger had turned into more hurt and he sank into the nearest stool with his hung low.

Gibbs' heart broke at the sight. He crouched down so that he was eye level with the broken man. "I'm so sorry, Tim. So damned sorry." He said quietly.

Tim kept going, not even to comment on the older man's uncharacteristic apology. He looked up at the man, unshed tears making his eyes bright red, and spoke: "You have no idea what it's like to know that not only one, but two sets of parents wanted nothing to do with me." He said softly.

"Oh, Tim." Gibbs said as he held his son's head in his hands, forcing him to look at him while he said what he needed to. "Shannon found out she was pregnant after I left. We weren't officially together and she was only seventeen. She didn't think she'd be able to do it alone and thought you would be better off with two parents." He told him.

Tim was finally able to look him in the eyes. When he did he said: "What about you?"

Gibbs wasn't about to tell the kid that he had only found out about him a few days ago in some sort of dream land, so he had come up with something else to say. "I only found out last week while I was going through some old papers. I found the adoption records."

Tim nodded and started to feel guilty for jumping to conclusions. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Gibbs cut him off. "Don't apologize."

"I know, it's a sign of weakness." Tim responded.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You shouldn't apologize because you have nothing to apologize for." Gibbs told him. "I know I always tell you that saying sorry is a sign of weakness but sometimes it's necessary."

Tim nodded in understanding. Gibbs studied his son's face and could see the stress of the day starting to take its toll. He stood the both of them up and started heading towards the stairs. "Come on upstairs. I'll get you settled here for the night. I don't want you driving now."

"I don't want to be a bother." Tim said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You are never a bother, never." Gibbs said with conviction. He wanted to assure Tim that he wasn't going to abandon him like Robert McGee had. "I don't want you to doubt that I don't want you around, Tim. I'm not going abandon you. I'm proud to be your father. Don't you ever think otherwise."

Tim didn't say anything but smiled and just followed Gibbs upstairs. It felt good to know that.

Once Gibbs got him settled, Tim snuggled in the blankets and quickly began to fade. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he quietly said: "Thanks, Dad."

Gibbs' heart swelled at the words. He hadn't felt so much love in him in over twenty years. He knew that they had a long way to go but he also knew that the end result would be well worth it.

**TBC….**


	4. My Dearest Timothy

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…**

**Author's Note- Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. There was some trouble with my Wi-Fi so I couldn't get it up. If you guys want to be kept in the loop for my stories, you can follow me on Twitter at WhatEvers30. I'll post timetables on when chapters will be up, ask opinions on ideas that I have and if you guys aren't happy with the fact that I haven't updated in a while, you can let me know. There will be three more chapters in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 4: My Dearest Timothy**

Tim stirred from his sleep. All he wanted to do was fall right back into a peaceful oblivion but when he noticed that he wasn't in his own bed, his eyes shot open. He glanced around and tried to figure out where he was. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was in his boss's house and then another few seconds to remember why he was there.

It was still hard for him to believe that everything that happened the night before wasn't just some messed up dream. A part of him was still hesitant about the new relationship he and Gibbs were starting but another part of him was thrilled. He knew that Gibbs wasn't going to just turn his back on him.

Thinking about the older man, Tim looked around some more and tried to determine where he was. He had never been anywhere but the living room and the basement so he didn't exactly know where to look. As he was thinking this, he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around to see his father coming down them and carrying a box.

Gibbs looked over to couch and smiled when he saw the younger man sitting there watching him. Tim smiled sheepishly back, it was a rare occasion that Gibbs smiled and being the one that caused it made Tim feel happy. "Morning." Gibb said as he put the box down. "You want some coffee?"

"Sure." Tim answered as he followed the older man into the kitchen.

Gibbs poured two cups from the pot and handed one to Tim. Tim brought the cup up to his mouth and took a huge gulp. Gibbs waited for him to wince at the overly strong coffee, but it never came. Instead, Tim hummed with pleasure. "That's really good coffee."

"Really?" Gibbs questioned, almost unbelieving that the kid actually enjoyed the coffee.

"What? You're not the only one that likes your coffee strong." Tim joked.

Gibbs smiled. "You really are my son." Gibbs said. Tim grew quite. The fact that this was all happening was still sinking in. It wasn't just the fact that his boss was his father; it also made him think about his real mother and little sister. He would always love Sarah, even if they weren't actually related, but it also made him wish that he knew Kelly.

Gibbs saw the conflict of emotions run through Tim's face. Sometimes, it was very easy to read the kid but other times it was virtually impossible and only a few people were able to do it. Another characteristic that he got from his father. It was amazing to Gibbs' that he hadn't noticed the similarities between him and his youngest agent before. "I have something to show you." Gibbs said, trying to move the conversation forward.

"Okay." Tim said and followed Gibbs back to the couch, even though his thoughts were still a mile away.

When they got to the couch, Gibbs pulled the box from earlier over to them. "I found this in the attic. It took me awhile to find it because I haven't been up there in a while but I knew it had to be up there somewhere." Gibbs told him as he opened the box.

"What is it?" Tim asked curiously.

Gibbs didn't answer him but kept cutting the through the heavy masking tape. It was very obvious that nobody was supposed to look through this. He had found it in the very back of the attic, under several boxes filled with his old junk from his teenage years. He spent three hours looking through and sorting everything up there until he finally found the box marked '_TJG' _in Shannon's neat handwriting.

When he finally got it opened, the first thin that sat on top was a tiny blue hat. Gibbs picked it up and rubbed his thumb over it. Tim looked curiously at the object. It took him a few moments to understand what it was. "She kept that?" he asked.

Gibbs looked up at him and smiled. "Of course she did."

The two men sat in silence as they sifted through the box. Most of the things in it were from the day Tim was born; a bib with the marine emblem, a binky, a bottle, a lock of hair and a few photos of mother and son. Tim couldn't stop staring at the photos. It was almost difficult to look at them because it made him think of the life that he could have had.

While Tim was preoccupied with the photos, Gibbs looked through the news clippings that were in a folder at the top of the box. They told stories of a young boy from Bethesda that beat high scholars in the city wide science fair. Gibbs knew that Tim was smart and that he had accomplished many things as a child but reading these things now and knowing that it was his son that did it; it brought a new sense of pride to him.

Reaching back into the box, Gibbs pulled out a composition notebook. Opening to the first page, he smiled and saw that it was a note to Tim from Shannon. Flipping through the other pages, he found that they were filled with letters. He handed the notebook to Tim. "You should read this. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Tim stared after Gibbs as he walked down the stairs, leaving him alone with the curious notebook. He opened the notebook and started to read.

_My Dearest Timothy,_

_ If you reading this, you have found out that you were adopted. I hope you are not too upset at me for giving you up. If you are, please don't be angry at your father. He had no idea about any of this. I thought that you would be better off with somebody else raising you. Maybe it wasn't best for you but at the time it seemed like it. I was a scared kid and didn't know the first thing about being a mother and I wasn't ready to do it alone. I know now that your dad would come back to us and we would have made an amazing family._

_ I decided to write this today because today was the day your little sister was born. Her name is Kelly Ann Gibbs. There are so many similarities between the two of you already. You both have the same soft brown hair and you both yawn all of the time. Seeing your father with her, I realize that he will be an amazing father but it also makes me wish that he had a chance to be like that with you. I'm sorry that I took that away from you. I hope that even if you can never forgive me, you will let him be that father to you and that you and Kelly will have a good relationship._

_ I love you Timothy. You should never doubt that. I will always regret my decision to give you up. I sincerely hope that one day you will understand and forgive me. I am so proud of all that you accomplished and yes I have been keeping track of you. You are so, so smart and I know you will do amazingly wonderful with your life._

_ Love Always,_

_ Mom._

Silent tears rolled down Tim's face as he finished reading his mother's letter. His heart swelled with emotion, just knowing how much his mother had loved him. He only wished that he could tell her that he forgave her and how much he loved her too. All he could do now is make her wish become true and have the relationship with his father that she had wanted them to have. And he was ready too. Ready to finally have someone that would love him for who he was and be proud of him.

**TBC…**


	5. Trust Me

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…**

**Author's Note- Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like this. There will be one more chapter and then an epilogue. I guess that's pretty good for a story I originally planned to be a one-shot. And for those of you who read my other stories, I promise that there will be an update for 'The DiNardo Brothers' after I'm done with this. Reviews would be appreciated as always.**

**Chapter 5: Trust Me**

Tony walked into the office Monday morning and dumped his backpack behind his desk and plopped himself down in his chair. It wasn't that he was in a bad mood of anything. In fact he had actually had a pretty good weekend. He just wasn't thrilled about seeing it end. Tony looked down on his desk and picked up the stack of mail.

He looked carefully through the letters and examined each return address for anything suspicious. To anybody else, it would seem he was being overly cautious but after his experience with the plague a few years back, he would rather be safe than sorry. When he got to the bottom of the pile he saw a large envelope addressed to Tim and not him. "Is it really that hard to remember which desk belongs to who." He muttered under his breath.

Out of habit he looked at the return label and was shocked to see what it said. "State of Pennsylvania Adoption Agency" he read aloud.

"Who is adopted?" Tony jumped at the sound of Ziva's voice came from behind him.

Tony turned around and glared at her. "Would you make a little noise." He said.

"My speaking is not considered noise?" Ziva asked with a small smile on her face.

"That's not…I wasn't…you know what I mean!" he said frustrated at the way she was able to get to him.

Ziva just rolled her eyes and moved the conversation back on topic. "Are you going to tell me what that envelope is?"

"I don't know, it's McGeek's." Tony said as he began to open it.

"If it is McGee's, why are you opening it?" Ziva asked, even though at this point she knew it was just because Tony liked to be in everybody's business.

"It could be related to a case." Tony said as he slid the piece of paper out of the envelope.

"We do not have a case…" Ziva stopped before she saw what was on the paper.

Just as Tony and Ziva were reading the piece of paper, Tim and Gibbs were walking off the elevator and towards where the others were standing, on the middle of the bullpen. The father and son spent the rest of the weekend together, getting to know things about themselves that the other didn't know. Tim even asked about his late mother and sister, although it took him a day to gain enough courage to.

As soon as Tony looked up and saw the two, anger washed over his face. "You want to explain this." He said showing the birth certificate.

It took a few seconds for Gibbs and Tim to figure out just what was being waved in their faces but when they did, Gibbs began to try to explain. "DiNozzo…"

Tony ignored him, and focused back on Tim. "No, you." He demanded.

"Tony, I…" Tim stammered.

"You what Tim? You should have told us! I thought we were a team!" Tony yelled and stormed off.

Both Gibbs and Tim started off towards Tony but Ziva held Gibbs back and let Tim keep going. "They need to beef this out themselves."

"It's 'hash it out', Ziver." Gibbs said quietly as he watched the other two leave.

"That is not the point." Ziva said as she turned Gibbs around to face her. "I do not understand their relationship and I am not sure I ever will but I do know that they need to get through this by themselves. Now, why do you not explain to me what is going on."

**~~~NCIS~~**

Tim walked into the men's bathroom and stood against the far wall opposite the sink. Tony saw his reflection from his position at the sink. "Leave me alone, Tim."

Tim shook his head. "Not until you let me talk." He said quietly.

"There's nothing to talk about. You don't trust me. I get it." Tony said, letting the hurt and disappointment in his voice.

"I trust you, Tony." Tim insisted.

"You have an awfully funny way of showing it. First you don't trust us enough to help with your sister, and then you don't tell us about the book…" Tony starts but gets cut off.

"That was a long time ago. A lot has changed since then. Maybe I couldn't trust you with Sarah but that wasn't because of you, I have a hard time trusting anybody with Sarah. And the book, as I remember it, you were the first person I ever told about my writing. Abby didn't even know and that was when we were dating." Tim told him.

Tony started to feel a little guilty but he was still confused about what he had found out that morning. "What about this thing with Gibbs?" he asked.

"I only found out Friday. We took the weekend to figure things out but I had every intention of telling you today. I promise you that." Tim explained.

"And being adopted?" Tony asked again.

"I've known since that case with Penny. I wanted to tell you. I found myself driving to your place a few times because I needed somebody to talk too but I just couldn't bring myself to." He answered quietly.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I didn't mean to take this all out on you. It's just that…" Tony started.

"You see Gibbs as a father because your dad wasn't there. I get that. Just because I'm his blood son, doesn't mean anything will change between the two of you. He would never do that and I would never let him." Tim said with conviction.

Tony looked at Tim almost unbelieving. Sometimes he was amazed at how much Tim had grown as both an agent and a person in the last eight and a half years. "Thanks Tim, really."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Tim said.

Tony thought about it for a second. "Yeah I would and I'm glad you know that."

Awkwardness enveloped the room as the two men weren't used to having conversations like this, especially not with each other. Just then Ziva walked in. "Are you done with your cow-wow, we have a case." She says.

"It's pow-wow." The boys say simultaneously and laugh.

Ziva smiles at her partners, thankful that they were able to talk things out. If there was one thing she hated, it was when the team fought. The teasing she could take but the actual anger was definitely not her favorite thing, it reminded her too much of her childhood.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Tim walked into Abby's lab after they got back from the crime scene. It turned out their Petty Officer was the victim of a hit and run. The driver's biggest mistake was fleeing the scene with multiple traffic cameras and witnesses that could identify the license plate.

Abby looked over her shoulder and smiled to see Tim walking in. She hadn't seen him all day but Gibbs had come down earlier and told her about the previous weekends revelations. Immediately jumped off her stool and through her arms around Tim's neck. Tim hugged her back as if it was the most basic instinct he had. "I'm so happy for you, Timmy."

"Thanks Abs." Tim said.

Abby parted herself from him and then punched him in the arm. "Oww. What was that for?" Tim said, rubbing his arm.

"For not telling me you were adopted in the first place. Is that why you were acting weird when I found out I was?" Abby said with her mock Gibbs glare.

"Yeah." Tim admitted. "I wanted to tell you guys but, as I told Tony, I just couldn't."

Abby smiled at him and then turned back to her computer. Tim could tell that she wanted to say something else just by the way she was chewing on her bottom lip. He also knew that it meant she wanted him to ask. "Have you looked yet?" Tim asked quietly.

Abby shook her head no. "A part of me wants to but another part of me is scared of what I will find." She answered just as quietly. "Not all of us can be as lucky as you."

Tim sighed and wrapped his arms her and pulled her tight. Abby buried he face between her neck and shoulder. "It'll be okay Abs. No matter what you decide we will all back you up one hundred percent."

Abby looked up at him and smiled. "You know that's almost exactly what Gibbs told me." She said.

"I guess I learned from the best." Tim said.

"Like father, like son."

"Something like that."

**TBC…**


	6. Grandpa Gibbs

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…**

**Author's Note- I know I said there would be two more chapters but I decided to scratch one of them because it really didn't make sense in the overall story. I'm very grateful for your response to this story. I honestly didn't think it would go over so well. I added a little McAbby (all though it's not technically McAbby but that's not important) to the end. I'm not usually one to add ships but I decided to give it a shot. Thank you all for reading, you're the best!**

**Epilogue: Grandpa Gibbs**

_**4 years later…**_

"You have to calm down." Gibbs said to his nervous son sitting in the passenger seat of his car. They had been out doing interviews on their newest case when Tim got a call from Abby saying that she had gone into labor. Tim and Abby had gotten married two years ago but were still shocked to find out she was pregnant. They weren't planning on having a baby, at least not yet, but it had come as a happy surprise.

Through the last nine months, Tim had stayed the calm and rational one while the pregnancy hormones made Abby even more emotional than she already was. But now, as the time got closer to Tim actually becoming a father, he lost it. "I can't, I'm going to be terrible at this."

"No you won't. I know it feels that way now, but as soon as you have that little baby in your arms, it will feel right." Gibbs reassured.

"God I hope so because right now all these scenarios are going through my head and I'll tell you, none of them are very pretty." Tim said nervously, wringing his hands.

Gibbs smiled his son's freak out. He had felt the way when Kelly was born and if he were being honest with himself, when he had first found out Tim was his son.

While Tim was silently going through his computer like brain, Gibbs was also having a small internal freak out himself. He'd never admit it but he was nervous about being a grandfather. It made him feel really old. He even thought back to the conversation he had had with Jack. When he had voiced his concerns to his father, the older man laughed at him and said, 'You think you're old? I'm the one that's about to become a great-grandfather.'

Jack had taken the news about Tim quiet well. He was very happy about being a grandfather again. The addition to the family had also brought the two older Gibbs men closer than they had been in a very long time. Now Gibbs made sure he called his father at least once a week and visited sometimes when they were off duty.

Thinking of the older man, Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed his number to inform him of what was going on. "Hello." He heard come from the opposite end of the phone.

"Hey, Dad." Gibbs answered back.

"Leroy, I wasn't expecting you to call." Jack said.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to call and tell you that Abby went into labor. Me and Tim are on our way to the hospital now." The younger Gibbs said.

"I'm leaving now." Jack said as he began to get some clothes together.

"No Dad, you don't have to do that." The agent began to protest. He knew that his father was getting on in age and the trip to D.C from Stillwater was a hard one for him to make.

"Don't you try to stop me, Leroy. When Kelly was born, I didn't find out for two months and Tim, thirty-three years. There is no way I am missing this little one be born. I'll see you in a few hours." With that, the line went dead and Gibbs closed his phone. His father made a good point and he did deserve to be there.

"Your Grandfather is on his way." Gibbs through out there, knowing that there was a big possibility that Tim had been to spaced out to have heard the conversation the two older men had.

"Good, I'm glad." Tim said, zoning back in. "Are we almost there?" he asked looking around at the scenery outside of the window, trying to figure out where they were.

"Almost, just try to calm down before you see Abby, the last thing she needs right now is you all over the place." Gibbs advised.

"You're right, you're right. Of course you're right, you're always right." Tim babbled.

Gibbs chuckled; the kid was going to do just fine.

000

Three hours later found a group of antsy people sitting and pacing all around the waiting are of the maternity ward of the Washington Memorial Hospital. None of them had heard from Tim in a while and it was starting to get impatient.

Ziva couldn't stop pacing back and forth and Tony was starting to get very annoyed. "Will you please either sit down or do that somewhere else? Watching you is making me nauseous." He said frustrated.

"So, you make me nauseous on a daily basis." Ziva retaliated. She had been there the longest, having been the one who originally brought Abby in, and the waiting was starting to go to her head.

"Ziva, why don't we go and get some coffee?" Breena Palmer suggested, seeing that a battle was going to start soon if she didn't get some air soon. After spending the last few years getting to know her husband's co-workers slash second family, she knew caffeine and a break from each other was exactly what was needed. She also knew that Gibbs didn't need the added stress of dealing with Tony and Ziva getting into it.

Ziva and Breena's departure left only five people left. Gibbs was sitting by himself staring out a window into the night sky. A few chairs over Tony was silently reciting his favorite episode of _Magnum. _In the far corner of the room Ducky, Jimmy and Sarah McGee were quietly talking.

After Tim had told Sarah, about what had happened to him, she worried that she was going to lose her big brother. He quickly assured her that he would never cut her out of his life, even if they were not actually related. Sarah and Penny were the only trace of the McGee family left in his life. He hadn't spoken to his adoptive parents since they told him the truth and he had legally changed his name back to the one his mother had given him when he was born.

Besides from the hushed tones of the three in the corner, the room was very quiet. Gibbs took this time to reflect on how much his life had changed in the past few years. Even though he still missed his girls, especially today, he had become a happier and more open person.

He hadn't told anybody yet, but he knew that this would be his last year at NCIS. This time though he wasn't going to run off to Mexico. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with his grandchild.

His entire basement was already filled with things for the baby. He had spent the majority of his free time since he had first found out Abby was pregnant making furniture for the nursery. Gibbs had never been prouder of his own work. Making the baby those things had given him a greater satisfaction then any of his boats had.

**000**

A few hours later, Ziva and Breena had returned with coffee for everybody and Jackson had finally made it. Gibbs had called Layla and asked her to pick Jack up from the train station. Now, the whole group was laughing at ten year old Amira's excitement over having a baby cousin.

They were all so busy watching Amira's antics, that nobody noticed Tim enter the room. "Umm, guys." He said when it was clear they didn't realize he had come out.

The entire group spun around when they heard his voice and immediately ran over to where he was standing. They all started asking questions at the same time and Tim looked obviously overwhelmed. Seeing this, Gibbs gave a sharp whistle and everybody quieted.

"That's better." He said glaring at the group. "Now, how are they?" he asked for the group.

Tim smiled with a mixture of appreciation and pride. "Both girls are doing great." He beamed.

"Girls? As in plural? As in the baby is a girl?" Tony asked.

"It's a girl." Tim confirmed.

Both Tony and Ziva hugged Tim in excitement. "I am so happy for you, Tim." Ziva said as they drew back.

"Thanks Ziva. Now we're only aloud to have a few visitors at a time, so I was thinking, Dad you want to come first and then we'll go from there." He said.

They all reluctantly agreed and Gibbs followed Tim back to Abby's room. As they entered the room, they were greeted with the site of Abby sitting up in bed, holding a little pink bundle. "Hey, Grandpa." Abby said softly. "Do you want to meet your granddaughter?"

Gibbs nodded and slowly took the baby from his daughter-in-law. "Hey sweetheart." Gibbs said quietly to the baby. The little girl blinked her eyes open in response and Gibbs was greeted with his own bright blue eyes. "What's her name?" he asked, looking up at Abby and Tim.

"Caitlyn Shannon Gibbs." Tim told him and Abby squeezed his hand.

Gibbs looked up at them again. "It's beautiful, just like her."

**000**

Later that night Abby and Tim were asleep, cuddled up on the hospital bed. Gibbs on the other hand was wide awake holding his granddaughter. Her bright blue eyes staring into his as he quietly spoke to her. "You are going to be the most loved little girl ever and you're going to be the most spoiled too. You're going to grow up to be really smart like your mommy and daddy. Uncle Tony's going to show you all his movies, Uncle Ducky's going to tell you a lot of stories, Aunt Ziva's going to teach you how to keep Uncle Tony in line and I'm going to show you how to build things." He said.

Caitlyn made a soft noise in agreement and Gibbs smiled back at her. "Your grandma would have adored you, little one. She would have never let you go." He told her. "But now you have so many angels watching over you. Nobody will ever hurt you and even if they try, they'd be very stupid 'cause me, your daddy, Tony and Ziva all carry guns and your mommy will make sure we there will be no evidence left to find."

From the bed, Tim had woken up and was listening to his dad talk to his daughter. The whole 'his daughter' was still mind boggling, but he knew that he was going to be a good dad because he had the world's best role model and for that he was thankful.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks again!**


End file.
